weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Woohoo
About *Woohoo is the use of Energy Flow to effect, change, or take control of your life and the lives of those around you. *Woohoo is also known as Energy Flow Manipulation or Life Manipulation. What is Energy Flow? *The mental association of a set of emotional feelings, sensations, memories, qualities, or skills to a color. *Energy Flows are interpreted differently from person to person as some people associate their feelings, sensations, etc with different colors than most people. How do you create Energy Flow? *Think of a set of emotions or sensations you wish to feel or wish others to feel. *Think of memories in which you have felt these sensations once again and feel them throughout your body or have them flow through the body of someone else. *Visualize the flowing sensations as a light, the color of the light you see is mentally associated with these sensations. *Now whenever you visualize lights flowing through you or someone else of that color you or someone else will the associated sensation. Energy Flow Reversal *The act of changing an Energy Flow to a sensation opposite to the current associated sensations through use of intent and will power. Elemental Energy Flow *Energy Flows may be associated with natural and magickal elements (water, fire, ether, lightning, metal, wood, earth, etc). Anchors *Gestures, objects, symbols, or words etc associated with Energy Flows are Anchors. *By associating a gesture or symbol etc with an Energy Flow you gain the ability to activate an Energy Flow whenever you complete the associated gesture, draw the associated image, touch the associated object, or say the associated word etc. Entity Modeling *The association of an Energy Flow to an imagined Entity, making the Entity as real as the feelings; sensations; emotions; etc that the Entity actually represents. *When the Energy Flow is activated the associated Model Entity will appear and help guide you. Entity Walking *Entities can be placed in physical locations with your intent. *When someone walks through a placed Entity it will activate the Energy Flow associated with that Entity within the person who passed through it. Walking Entities *Entities can be told to walk into people by their creators, when an entity walks into someone the Energy Flow associated with the Entity is activated within that person. Entity Entourage *Entities can be told by their creators to walk with someone. *Entities walking with someone will protect and guide them. *These entities are absorbed after use. Entities to Overcome *Entities that activate Energy Flows that allow you to overcome negative qualities and achieve your goals. *These entities are associated with Energy Flows of qualities that oppose the harmful qualities one may have in order to allow one to activate these positive Energy Flows and adapt the positive qualities to achieve goals. *These entities are absorbed into the body after use. Quality Embodied Entities *Entities with multiple Energy Flows each of a different quality, these entities are fashioned to appear as another you however this version of you is a master of each associated quality and will appear and behave slightly different from yourself. *These entities are absorbed into the body after use in order to gain mastery over multiple qualities at once. Quality Absorption *Entities can be made to absorb qualities around them and form Energy Flows based on the qualities around them. *These entities are associated with the qualities of those within area of contact of the entity. Instant Empowerment *The merging of an Energy Flow to a Quality Embodied Entity in order to significantly increase the Entities overall power. *Merging is completed through the visualization of the Entity becoming one with the Energy Flow and becoming something new entirely. *Entity Walk into the merged entity and absorb it for instant empowerment, as you gain all the qualities of this powerful being. Situational Entities *Quality Embodied Entities associated with a given situation. *These entities activate Energy Flow within you immediately whenever the situation associated with entity is triggered. Timeline *The visualization of events in the past, present, or future. *There are multiple Timelines some linear and some non-linear. *Energy Flows can be activated at any point in the Timeline allowing you to harness Energy Flows in the far off future, distant past, or right now based on your intent and will power. *Entities may also be sent throughout the Timeline through intent and will power. Entity Time *Entities have their own personal timeline of events in their existence and may be asked to reveal this information to someone for guidance. Applications *Entities can provide guidance and knowledge about oneself and completing life goals. *Entities can be created to help guide and teach others. *Entities can be sent through time in order to guide you in times of need that have not yet occurred or have already occurred. *Entities may absorb qualities from others so that you may absorb the Entities and gain the Energy Flows of others. *Entities activate Energy Flows within you that are associated with said Entities. *Energy Flows can be sent through time to empower you at any time in your life. *Energy Flow allows you and others to experience and share memories, sensations, feelings, emotions, and qualities at a distance. *Energy Flow allows you to immediately gain skills, qualities, memories, sensations, feelings, emotions, etc. *Energy Flow can be used to experience the Past Lives of oneself or others. *Energy Flow can be used to create effects in the world around you, spreading emotions throughout the world. *Energy Flow can be used for self defense to invoke fear, anxiety, negative sensations, or negative qualities to those who would do you harm. *Energy Flows allow someone to be prepared for any life situation and to be able to shape the world around them. *Energy Flows can empower you with the ability to manipulate all magickal and natural elements. Category:Magic Category:Woohoo